


The Genius Pastry Maker

by annakas



Category: Antique Bakery (TV series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda has a little crush on his genius pastry chef teacher Ono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Genius Pastry Maker

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based on the Japanese live action drama of Antique Bakery. The almost kiss scene between Ono/Kanda from episode 10 was the inspiration for this. I wrote it before I ever got my hands on the Antique Bakery manga/anime so their canon is not taken in to consideration. Still the story could fit very well in to them too.

The Genius Pastry Maker

 

Kanda was frustrated. He had noticed that for the last few weeks he had thought and dreamed about males. Thought about Ono to be more honest, the Genius Pastry Maker under whom he learned the secrets of baking. In his dreams he would do a lot more under Ono than learn about sweets.

Ono his teacher who was quiet, but when he spoke it was captivating, his smiles alluring. There was something very special about Ono's gaze. Simply enchanting. And he drowned in it every time their eyes happened to lock.

The couple of last weeks he thought more and more about Ono and what he would like to do to the mysterious guy or even better what Ono could do to him. Teach him. Show him the secrets between male love.

He knew he should not be so nervous. Ono was a kind person who would not be rude or cold if he wasn't interested in him but Kanda didn't want to risk the chance of rebuttal even if it would have been a gentle one.

Kanda knew that he was beautiful. Enough people had told him so and he remembered even some guys checking him out when he had done his routine work out of running in evenings. Being an ex-boxer had some perks. Like finely tuned muscles. His body was in a very good shape.

Still he was very nervous about approaching Ono. The Master Pastry Maker was older and more experienced. Kanda was afraid of being too young or stupid for the beautiful man.

So when the chance came he took it. In the guise of helping a friend he made the proposal of using Ono as a guinea pig in showing how to kiss a girl so that the desperate friend could look and remember the moves.Everything had gone perfectly.

Ono had agreed and wasn't reluctant at all. When he put his hand around his Sensei the man had leaned on to him. When he put his hand to Ono's chin and raised it for a better angle the man had moved like he guided, when he smiled to Ono the chef had given him back one of the most brilliant smiles he had ever gotten, and when he moved closer to kiss the man Ono had even closed his eyes in anticipation of the kiss. He was so near to the kiss. So near. Kanda even ignored his friends shocked exclamation of what are you doing. Only a couple of centimeters would have been all it would have taken to get the kiss when the damn Geezer stumbled upon them. And to ignore that yell of horror and shock was impossible even if he wanted to. And he so had wanted to.

It enraged Kanda that he was so close to his goal and then stopped. Damn his boss, couldn't the man have come upstairs a couple of minutes later. So that he could have at least tasted Ono's lips. It frustrated him even more than enraged. He wondered if Ono's lips would have been as sweet as the pastries the Master Chef made.

He was in a bad mood the rest of the day and though he tried to hide it the others noticed it.

The Boss left first, mumbling about urgent business somewhere else the entire time. Ono stayed later than usual after closing and cleaned up the kitchen in a slow pace. Kanda took that as a chance to spend more time with his crush and helped him out.

Before he knew it the cleaning up was done and Ono had changed back in to his everyday clothes. And to Kanda's luck the Master Pastry Maker had worn the leather pants that day. He really appreciated the view it gave of Ono's backside not to mention the front of the man.

Kanda smelt something sweet and noticed that Ono held a little pastry in his hands and was giving it to him. He took it and thanked the chef.

Ono just smiled and said:" Think nothing of it. I made this just for you. Couldn't help but notice that you were a little sad today hope this cheers you up."

The ex-boxer was very moved and devoured the sweet in a matter of seconds. He couldn't help it but some whimpers of pure ecstasy escaped him when he felt the taste of the pastry. Simply orgasmic.

After eating it he noticed Ono looking at him and before he understood what was going on the other man's lips were on him. And then Ono's tongue was in his mouth. Kanda couldn't help it but whimper in pleasure again and kiss back.

And then it was over and Ono had stopped kissing him. He gave his Sensei a confused look.

The Genius Pastry Maker smiled and told him: "You had some crumbles on your lips, I thought I should clean them up."

"Oh." was all Kanda could say and before Ono could move this time he grabbed the other man in to a new kiss. That was even more heated than the last one. Before he understood it they were moving away from the kitchen, stumbling up the stairs all the while kissing and groping each other.

Living upstairs came very handy.

Ono taught him a lot that night. And the nights after that. Kanda really loved learning under his Sensei. Ono was a good teacher.

Very good.

fin-


End file.
